Reality of Paradise
by ZiioVillo
Summary: Akali is send by Shen, to spy and assassinate The Master of Shadows. That didn't seem so hard. Little did she know, he was partly himself. Will she do what was asked of her or will she betray the Kinkou order? (rated M just to be safe. possible lemons in later chapters.)


It happened rarely that the petite ninja was summoned for a talk with her sensei. If there needed to be a conversation about some issues that involved Ionia, Kennen was usually there. Because of that she felt nervous. Not only was The Eye of Twilight rather intense, he also didn't show his emotions which made things really complicating most of the time.

Maybe he just wanted to catch up with her? She chuckled lightly. Shen didn't do small talk, or talking about anything other than maintaining the balance for that matter. The ninja tried to not think about it as she came closer to his household.

She stood in front of his door, taking deep breaths. He was her friend right? There was no need to be nervous. She knocked two times on the door and waited for it to open. Not much later it did, Shen stood in the doorway.

He didn't smile or greeted her, no. He simply opened the door so Akali could enter. As she took a few steps forward, she brushed her arm against his stomach. She flinched slightly and pulled her arm as close to her body as she could. Back in the day when Shen wasn't a complete emotionless machine, Akali had a small crush on him. Every touch or glimpse of his face reminded her of this time. She missed the old him.

Shaking her head, she walked over to the table and sat down on the ground. The ninja heard the door close and not much later also Shen sat down.

"What can I do for you, Eye of Twilight?" Akali looked at his blue eyes. They were honestly beautiful, a small blush appeared on her face as she though that. He must have noticed because he quickly looked away. He did that allot though, making eye contact with a pretty girl was not something he was comfortable with, even if it was his good friend Akali. "We have a problem, I would of course handle it myself but I'm afraid I can't do much" he began. Before he could speak again, he got caught off. "You're a way better ninja than I am, how can I possibly do this if you can't?" The Fist of Shadows was very confused to say at least. If this problem was a big as Shen made it to be, she didn't want to fail him. But regardless of how much she wanted the prove herself, she was doubtful over the result. She didn't do things better than him, he was a better trained individual. "I'm talking about Zed, He is hiding something. And as much as I want to be the one to discover his intensions, you'll to a better job at finding this out. We can't just simply observer him, we need eyes inside." Akali seemed to catch on. He wanted her to go undercover. Even the thought made her nervous. She hadn't encountered The Master of Shadows in a long time, only seeing him from time to time on the rift.

"Sensei, I'm honored really! But, are you sure I can pull this off?" She asked shyly. Her intensions weren't to look weak in front of him, no. She just wanted to know is he thought this was a suicide mission or not. Despite his young age, Shen was wise. He always knew to give an answer to all of Akali's questions. They were helpful, most of the time.

"I'm sure, Akali. There is one other thing. He is a dangerous man so when you gain his trust, I want you to execute him. He's unbalanced, dangerous. I do now wish for him to terrorize any more people than necessary." This made her gasp. Kill him? She wanted nothing more than to stop his endless murder sprees, but there must be another way, right? She had killed many people, on the rift and on the outside. It's just, he was her friend once. Before he became the monster that he is now, he was different. Much like Shen. Although he was anything but a monster.

She couldn't disobey The Eye of Twilight, though. She simply nodded. "how shall I proceed?" She asked the man in front of her. He seemed to think for some time but in the end he said; "You'll have to travel to his temple, tell him you're switching sides and want to join him. Gain His trust as I said, find out what he's hiding. Come back here every 4 days. End his life when I ask you to. Pack your stuff and be on your way before sundown. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sensei"

Shen nodded in approval. As they both stood up, the bowed at each other before walking over to the door. Shen opened the door for her and closed it behind her as she stood outside.

When she arrived at her small residence, she packed all of her necessary belongings as Shen told her to. Before she went on her way to Zed's temple she said her goodbye to her close friend Kennen. He didn't look very happy, to say at least but he understood that she couldn't simply deny Shen's orders.

She knew how to get there but didn't know how long it would take. Perhaps she could find a place to sleep in one of the nearby villages if it would be a too long of a walk.

Akali sighed, she wasn't exactly trilled. She just needed to this to be done.


End file.
